StarClan
Welcome to StarClan! We are the warrior ancestors of the clans! Ask to join in the comments. Members Wolfstar- mottled brown tom with green eyes. He has a high sense of honor and justice. (Icefern) Rapidbreath- russet tom with green eyes. He is strong-willed and proud. He has a strange disorder of where he breaths very fast. He has one blind eye. That eye is a milky green.(Berry) Cinderleap- light ginger she-cat with white paws and sparkling green eyes. She is kind and cares about everyone. (Frosty) Softheart - petite, slender, pure-white she-cat with pale brown paws, a pale brown striped tail, and beautiful green eyes. She is sweet, kind, and friendly to every cat, no matter their demeanor. She was killed in cold blood by Lionclaw, a warrior of StreamClan, now dead, because he thought she was too weak in battle. (Ember) Brackenleaf '''- a large fluffy tom with light brown fur and sparkling emerald green eyes. He is very kind and calm. (Frosty) '''Fawnslip- brown she-cat with white facial marking and tail tip and rings. She has a golden earing because of a cruel twoleg that took her once. She is calm, straight forward and has had a crush on Brackenleaf since she was a kit. (Berry) Duststorm- tall, strong, well-built sandy brown tom with numerous white speckles swirling throughout his pelt, white paws, and clear green eyes. He is intelligent, clever, and has a head for battle tactics. He is also very fond of Cinderleap, but is unsure of what she thinks about him. (Ember) Sweetpaw- amber eyed calico she-cat with green and brown unusually specks in her eyes. She is sweet, caring, and even though an apprentice she is very motherly. Even as an apprentice she now has a mate. (Mate: Buckpaw) (Berry) Buckpaw- dark dusky brown tom with dark amber eyes. He is smart, friendly but can be angered, and fiercely protective of his mate, Sweetpaw. (Mate: Sweetpaw) (Berry) Sleetheart- large dark gray tom with a white patch on his forehead in the shape of a heart and blue eyes. He is sensitive about his height and will protect his friends even if it means being forgotten. (Berry'')'' Flicker- needed description (Needed) Cobratail- a gray tom with faint black spots and blazing green eyes. He is brave, proud and is very harh-headed.(Hawk) Thornstar- a light brown tabby she-cat with stripes on pelt and amber eyes. She is sweet, understanding and couragous.(Hawk) Gallery Warrior_of_StarClan_by_NatameSecrea.png|SarClan Cat moonpool.jpg|The Moonpool 20071212-Warriors_of_Space_by_dreamflame.jpg|StarClan Cats Starclan-starclan-31014905-1024-768.jpg|StarClan Cats2 Roleplay (Remember to sign with 4 ~'s!) ---- Rapidbreath sighed. His sigh was a bit too loud because of how rapid his breath is. He wished he could be there with his mate, Whiteclaw. Why did Zedra have to kill me? He thought lashing his tail. He flicked his tail and decided to go find Cinderleap. Berryheart7 02:23, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cinderleap was laying down happily in the sun. Her tail swaying back and forth slowly as she licked her paw sighing happily she stood up and stretched. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 06:04, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- The tom found her and walked over to her. "Hey Cinderleap." He meowed. The usually expression of anger, sadness, and wanting clouded his gaze.♠Talonstar∞Leader of the Mist♠ 06:12, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cinderleap smiled at him "Hello!" She purred happily, she flicked his nose with her tail and sat "Rapidbreath, there is no reason to be angry about your death anymore, you can't change it, just accept it and you will be at peace" she mewed calmly to him. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 06:15, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Look at Whiteclaw!" He whined. "She's so miserable!" He seemed about to freak out. "I miss her..." a single.tear fell from.his eyes and he sat down calming his self.♠Talonstar∞Leader of the Mist♠ 06:28, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- She put her tail on his shoulder "Have you tried to communicate with her?" Se looked down and shook her head sighing "You can't do anything about it now. It's not like your the only one who didn't want to die! Stop acting like your the only one in pain right now! No one wanted this! Its not like we asked for it!" She growled lossing her temper for a little, she sighed and walked away shaking her head. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 06:36, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- He always wondered why his friends get angry with him. He was very scared for his mate because she was carrying his kits. They're going to grow up without a father... he thought stifling back the urge to claw the ground in anger.♠Talonstar∞Leader of the Mist♠ 06:39, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cinderleap sighed and layed on her side. She turned her head to the sky then let out a small laugh "I can't even ask starclan for help. I am starclan!" She sighed and stood back up stretching she found her way back to where her nest is. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 06:46, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- He stood in a tree. Tears fell from his one good eye. He sighed and felt like a million rocks weighed down his heart.♠Talonstar∞Leader of the Mist♠ 06:51, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Wolfstar padded up to the two. "Is there... a problem?" Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 17:20, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rapidbreath looked at him squinting so his good eye could see better. "Whiteclaw is expecting my kits." He mewed sadly wishing more then ever that he could be with her.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 17:32, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "You... just have to deal with it... I couldn't be there for my daughter to be born, I don't see how you could be there for Whiteclaw, either." Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 17:36, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "But she wasn't your first..." he murmured looking down. He looked back up, determination in his eyes. "I know what ro do." He said quoetly to himself. He then left.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 17:38, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Do you know where he went?" Wolfstar asked Cinderleap. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 17:39, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- He turned and lept up into his tree. He wondered if this would work. Luckily he got a good view of Whiteclaw and Berryspirit talking in front of the warriors den. ''Whiteclaw, prepare to see me again. He smiled a single tear fell from his eye. He stood watching her waiting for her fall asleep.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠''' '' 17:46, July 29, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cinderleap looked up at wolfstar and smiled "I'm not sure.. but he might be going to try to talk to that mate of his" she purred happily, her tail flicking. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. 03:02, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Finally Whiteclaw went to sleep. He became excited and mewed like a kit, his breathing starting louder and faster than normal, as it always does when he's excited.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 03:07, July 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Softheart woke up suddenly from her dream, which had really been more of a nightmare. ''Lionclaw... He was slashing my throat, ripping out my fur... All because he thought I was too-'' Softheart sighed sorrowfully. ''Softhearted. ♢ Embe tar ♢ 03:21, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Rapidbreath yawned and sighed his extremely loud sigh.♠Talonstar ∞Leader of the Mist♠' '' 03:57, July 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brackenleaf padded around happily, he sat down and licked his paw, enjoying the cool breeze that ruffled his pelt. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- Fawnslip saw him and padded up to him. Her fur sleek and smooth as always. She meowed, "He Brackenleaf.." She looked at him and sat down next to him. --'♀Sign of Moon¤Half-hearted Howler♀' 01:49, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Softheart decided to take a run through the starry forest to help clear her mind, and raced away from her StarClan home. While running through the trees, she thought about Lionclaw and what had motivated him to kill her. Ember '''Tigerstar mustfall. 02:58, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brackenleaf looked at her and flicked his tail "Hello Fawnslip" he said happily in a calm voice as the she-cat sat down next to him. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- "So uh what are you doing?" She asked him. --'♀Sign of Moon¤Half-hearted Howler♀' 04:11, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Duststorm hooked a fish out of the stream he had been watching and killed it with a quick bite. As he settled down to eat his food, he thought, I wonder where Cinderleap is... Ember Tigerstar mustfall. 22:14, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brackenleaf smiled "Just here sitting, enjoying the breeze" he said in a calm soft voice as he lifted his head as another breeze past. ~ Cinderleap bounced past Duststorm as she leaped after a bright pink butterfly. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- She closed her eyes as the soft breeze ruffled her fur. "It is very nice!" She commented. --'♀Sign of Moon¤Half-hearted Howler♀' 04:52, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Duststorm whipped his head up as Cinderleap's scent drifted by, and he glimpsed her running after a pink butterfly. "Hey, Cinderleap!" he called. Ember Tigerstar mustfall. 05:02, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brackenleaf nodded then looked at her ""What are you up to?" he asked tilting his head a little. ~ Cinderleap let out a surprised meow at the sound of her name and looked behind her, she smiled and padded over to him "Hi!" she mewed happily. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- She shrugged. "Nothing really." --'♀Sign of Moon¤Half-hearted Howler♀' 06:24, August 7, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Hey," Duststorm managed. After a little pause, he meowed, "Um, how are you doing today...?" He winced inwardly at the boring question. Ember Tigerstar mustfall. 02:57, August 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sweetpaw walked up to him and whispered. "Come on! You can do better!" She purred and ran ahead to where Buckpaw was waiting. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 18:10, August 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cinderleap smiled "Amazing! Its so nice out today... then again its always pretty here.." she trailed off curling her tail around her small paws. ~ Brackenleaf sighed "It gets a little boring here sometimes.. i must admit i do miss the feeling of going into battle sometimes.." he admitted. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- "Don't. Battle is just around the corner. Cats are being trained by the enemy. We are all in danger.. I admit feeling the thrill of battle and fur ripping underneath my claws is a good feeling.. but still." He mewed. Thinking about battle she remembered her death. Running across the thunderpath, being chased by a small topless Monster with two twoleg kits riding it. She ran for her life. All of a sudden a flash of light blinded her and the next thing she knew she felt pain, fear, and heard the wails of her clanmates on the patrol with her until everything slowly died away. Her eyes widened and she jumped back shaking her head. She stood shaking. Every cat knew just how much she did for her clan. She was never forgotten. Some cats still have grieving periods for her. She looked around and calmed a bit as the memory faded away. She shook her head. She looked at Brackenleaf staring at her. "Still freaked out by the way I died.." she said sitting back down beside him. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 00:40, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Duststorm glanced after Sweetpaw, who was walking off with Buckpaw. What a kind cat. No wonder Buckpaw loves her. What a shame she had to die so early. Turning his head back to Cinderleap, he said, "Yes, well, it is StarClan. I still wish I could be alive with my Clanmates, though." Ember Tigerstar mustfall. 01:20, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Sweetpaw laughed at something Buckpaw said. "You know... we could still have our warrior ceremony." He said. Sweetpaw stopped laughing and stared at him. "Quit with your jokes. That one wasn't funny." She growled. She ran ahead. Buckpaw followed explaining to her. --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 20:25, August 11, 2013 (UTC) ---- Brackenleaf put his tail across his shoulders "No worries, we can fight this together!" he said with a big smile, his eyes sparkling. ~ Cinderleap shook her head and smiled "I do still miss them, i am begining to be forgotten.." she said softly, her eyes shining and she smiled a sad smile. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- She smiled. "Brackenleaf your a nice cat." She meowed. "Much nicer than others I know." --✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 04:25, August 12, 2013 (UTC) ---- Thornstar saw Cobratail muttering to himself. He leaped over to him. "What wrong?" Cobratail hissed, "How dare Sharpfang murder me.. I had a family! I need to be able to look after them.." Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 21:10, August 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- Duststorm cringed. He didn't want Cinderleap to be forgotten. "You can tell?" Ember Tigerstar mustfall. 04:36, August 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- The smile remained on Cinderleaps face as she shook her head a little "Can't you tell.. i'm begining to fade!" she said looking at her dull colored paws, her voice cracking a little. ~ Brackenleaf licked his chest "Thank you! Your not so bad yourself." he purred looking at her happily. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- Duststorm padded over a few steps to stand close to her, his tail lying on her shoulders. "I'll remember you." Ember Tigerstar mustfall. 17:52, August 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- "They'll be okay... and if anything happens we'll be there for them." Thornstar layed his tail across Cobratail's shoulder. Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 18:50, August 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cinderleap let out a soft purr "Your to kind Duststorm!" she smiled up at him, her eyes sparkling. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- "Why don't you come meet some other cats here? Cinderleap would be perfect for you to meet!" They set off to look for her. Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 02:49, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cinderleap looked to the side and noticed Thornstar with a cat she hadn't seen before, she tilted her head to the side as they approached her. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- Wolfstar scrambled up a tree to lay on a branch. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 03:08, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Cinderleap! It's good we found you. I want to introduce you to Cobratail. Sharpfang recently.. killed him.." Thornstar said in uneasiness. Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 03:10, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cinderleap smiled and wiggled her tail "Hi Cobratail!" she looked at Thornstar and sighed "Well theres nothing we can do about it now.. might as well just move on right" her smile returned to her face as she looked back at Cobratail. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- Move on?! How! "I want revenge though!! How could he!" Cobratail growled. "Hmf, nevermind." He sat down and started to lick his fur. Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 03:17, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Wolfstar decided to watch the cats from the branch he's on. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 03:20, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Cobratail, he deafeated you once, he can do it again. While your over here pouting and acting like a kit. He is training, getting stronger. You will not win the next time you encounter him." she said in a calm tone. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- "Getting stronger? But he's in The Dark Forest!" He's dead how can he get stronger? Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 03:34, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Have you not heard. The dark forest are training the clan cats." she sat down and shook her head "Which means he is training and perfecting his battle moves." I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- Wolfstar lept down from the branch and padded two the cats. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 03:49, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cobratail jumped in suprise. "Wolfstar! I didn't see you there," He turned to Cinderleap, "Oh no!! That's terrible what will we do?!" Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 04:04, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Maybe you didn't see me because I just got here," he replied. "Actually... I came here because I thought you were talking about the Dark Forest." ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 04:09, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "We kinda are.. I didn't know they were training clan cats! No wonder Nightpaw always woke up with scratches! I always just though her mentor, Sharpfang, trained her too hard. She died because of too many wounds!" Cobratail blurted as everything became to make sense. Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 04:12, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cinderleap nodded and looked up at Wolfstar "More and more cats are going to them.." I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- "Yeah... Pinekit being one of them..." Wolfstar muttered. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 04:22, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cobratail gasped, "But he's only a kit!" Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 04:27, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "They don't know any better and if they start to train the cats at a young age, they will get stronger faster and most likely be loyal to them." she mewed calmly. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- "They probably lured some young cats, even kits, because they barely know a littermate... I don't like this any more than anyone else..." he growled. ''It's the moment of'' [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 04:39, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- She flicked her tail and looked up at him with a calm gaze "Calm down. Getting angry won't get us anywhere Wolfstar." she said in a soothing tone. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- "Well, what can we do?" Duststorm asked, tilting his head. "How would they fight us?" Ember Tigerstar mustfall. 19:27, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "I don't know... but they WILL find a way. We have to warn the clans!!" Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 23:15, August 18, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Even if we do warn the clans, it won't stop them, cats will continue to train with them." cinderleap replied while flicking her tail. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- "Maybe they can try and stop the cats from training there by pursuading them.." Cobratail was desprate to find a way to stop them. Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 01:01, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Thing is, we'd need a way into the Dark Forest," Duststorm told them. "I guess we could visit every single cat who trains in the Dark Forest in their dreams, but that's difficult." Ember Tigerstar mustfall. 02:54, August 19, 2013 (UTC) ---- "We could cross the boundrie (How do you spell that?! I suddenly forgot :/) from Starclan over to there... But that place gives my the shivers!!" Cobratail shook his head to clear the thoughts of that place. Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 22:55, August 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cinderleap looked down at the floor "I think we need to reach out to the cats who are training with the dark forest." she mewed calmly looking at Cobratail. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- "I think that would be the best idea for now, but how will we pursuade them not to go anymore?" Cobratail was think hard. Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 22:55, August 20, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Well, you see most of these cats don't know that what they are doing is bad." she explained "So, if we inform them that what they are doing is wrong.. we might be able to stop them." I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- "Alright sounds good! I'll go spread the word and the cats from each clan can talk to the cats in their same clan." At that, he flicked his tail as he turned around and walked off. Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 02:06, August 21, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Sounds good," Duststorm said agreeably, nodding. Ember Tigerstar mustfall. 00:06, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cinderleap smiled maintaining her calm composure while looking at Duststorm "I guess we should get started.." she gasped as her eyes lit up "Maybe when i visit my clanmates they will remember me and i wont disappear!" she purred happily. (What clan is Duststorm in?) I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- (Um... Whatever Clan Cinderleap was in? :P) "I'll accompany you," Duststorm offered. "If you want," he added quickly, not wanting her to feel like she couldn't refuse his offer. Ember Tigerstar mustfall. 23:06, August 25, 2013 (UTC) ---- " Ok great, I hope they remember you and good luck, I'll be on my way to Nightclan dreaming grounds, I will have alot of visitors!" For many cats of Nightclan trained in The Dark Forest he'd have a hard time pursuading then to leave the Place of No Stars. Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 04:37, August 27, 2013 (UTC) ---- "Let's get going," Duststorm told Cinderleap. Ember Tigerstar mustfall. 21:53, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- And off they went. Who should I visit first? ''He couldn't count how many cats trained in The Dark Forest (Exaggerated). ''I'll visit Crowflight. He is a strong warrior he can be a great help to them. ''He walked on into his dream. Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 00:49, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- ''Maybe I could visit Pinekit...?''Wolfstar thought, somewhat mildly. [[User:Icefern|''It's the moment of]] [[User talk:Icefern|''truth　'']] [[User blog:Icefern| lie]] 02:32, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cobratail saw Crowflight eyeing a mouse, he felt bad he wouldn't get his catch, but this had to be done.. "Hello Crowflight.." Cobratail stepped into the medow as Crowflight whirled around in suprise. Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 08:37, August 31, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cinderleap nodded and stretched a little before shaking out her fur. "Ready?" she asked Duststorm. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- Cobratail walked out of Crowflight's dream with a smile on his face, he warned the warrior of what was happening and he understood and was loyal to NighClan. Hawkbreath]] *Swoop Swoop* 00:42, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- (How about Cinderleap and Duststorm were in StreamClan?) As Duststorm and Cinderleap walked side by side, the tom wondered how they would ever overpower the Dark Forest. Ember Tigerstar mustfall. 17:41, September 8, 2013 (UTC) ---- (Sounds good!) Cinderleap's ear twitched as she looked at Duststorm "Should we visit them together or we each visit someone different?" She said with a til of her head. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- Sleetheart stood up and walked over to a a sleeping Rapidbreath. "What are we going to do?" Rapidbreath said as he woke up. Sleetheart gave no answer as he realized he had no.idea how to try and defeat the dark forest. ✤Yellowfang ✡ I wished you'd been my son, Fireheart, but I could not have borne a cat like you. StarClan gave me Brokentail to teach me a lesson✤ 13:41, October 13, 2013 (UTC) ---- "We should visit separate cats," Duststorm replied. "That way, more cats are informed." Ember Tigerstar mustfall. 19:08, October 14, 2013 (UTC) ---- Cinderleap nodded "We must get startd then." she mewed simply before entering a cats dream before he could say anything back. I'm a walking travesty... but I'm smiling at everything. ---- Category:Clans